


Deliver your children

by lachance, WTFDeadRobin2017



Category: DCU
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDeadRobin2017/pseuds/WTFDeadRobin2017





	

Думал: на весу удержать — даже стараться не нужно. Тим низкий, худой, как подросток, на вес должен быть легче его же, Флойда, наручей. Полезно вспомнить: мышцы тяжелые, и Тим тяжелый, и на весу его Флойд, конечно, держит, но совсем не так, как всех этих девок.

Тоже невысоких, кстати. И темноволосых — как на подбор. Типаж, кажется; только шлюха клоунская из него и выбивалась. Но Харли — особый разговор, с той они слишком долго под одной и той же смертью ходили. То, что она белая, как та самая смерть — уже не играло роли.

Тим тоже белый — выбеленный, покрытый химическими ожогами с головы до ног. Последствия ночной прогулки до чана с кислотой, если верить слухам. Между ягодиц у него тоже все обожжено, и кожа, что должна была быть мягкой, покрыта жесткими рубцами в полпальца толщиной. Вжимая его в стену, придерживая одной рукой, Флойд вставляет сразу два, и мальчишку выгибает, как в конвульсии. Он узкий, горячий, с девками, да даже с той же Харли — сравнивать не выходит. Он совсем иное. Улыбка у него совершенно чокнутая — Флойд рад даже, что не стал включать свет.

Хорошо хоть, его не тянет трепаться. Харли — та вообще не затыкалась, будто хотела, чтобы ее заткнули — вероятно, членом во рту, но Флойд предпочел бы пощечину. На ней ожогов не было — нигде; белая, гладкая, горячая кожа. Харли точно думала, что ее смех должен его заводить, но на деле от него блевать тянуло. Тим молчит, только дышит тяжело и все улыбается, как безумный. Флойд опускает его на пол и разворачивает спиной к себе, чтобы не видеть этот оскал. Вколачивается быстро, мерно, в одном слитном жестком темпе — как все они, детишки Джокера, судя по всему, любят.

Тим выгибается до хруста и вжимается в стену лицом. Флойд только это и видит — лунно-белая спина и старые шрамы на ней. Оставшиеся еще с прошлой жизни, наверное. Когда он был нормальным. И когда точно не попал бы в чертов Отряд Самоубийц.

До Флойда доходили слухи — разные, все больше чушь. Что-то о похищениях детей в Готэме, и газе Джокера, и о том, как давно на улицах не видели Робина, и даже увеличившемся поголовье Болотных Ангелов. Он не то что не хочет спрашивать — он не хочет знать, но шрамы на теле Тима старше, чем ожоги. Да и плевать.

Тим опирается на стену ладонью и хрипло стонет наконец — он никогда не издает ни звука, будто назло. Флойд сжимает ладонью бок — до синяков, казалось бы, но не остается на этой коже больше синяков. Будто кровеносные сосуды под кожей кислотой просто выжгло. Черт знает, как это происходит. На Харли все оставалось — и синяки, и следы ударов, и красные полосы от ремня. На мальчишке не остается ничего. Будто никогда он под Флойдом не хрипел и не выгибался. Выйдет из Белль Рив, вырежет бомбу из шеи — сделает вид, что и не знал его никогда.

Это раздражает. Он вколачивается так, что темнеет перед глазами, и Тим всхрипывает на каждом толчке, как загнанное животное. Стоило его до полусмерти затрахать, чтобы он стал похож на человека. Даром что на нем совсем не остается следов.

Флойд сгибается рывком и прикусывает его ухо.

Тим вскидывает голову, подставляя открытое белое горло.

До отбоя еще час, а до того, как они выйдут из тюрьмы — кажется, целая жизнь, и что еще с ней делать, если не…

Кончая, Тим вскрикивает совершенно человечески, и если прищуриться — кажется, что на нем нет ни шрамов, ни ожогов; очень бледная, но чистая, теплая человеческая кожа.

Целая жизнь, и что еще с ней делать, если не развлекаться.


End file.
